Draco
Draco is a professional wrestler who has appeared in many federations. A list of a few of them are Sin Wrestling, All Star Wrestling and the Outsider Wrestling Federation currently. He currently holds three titles, those being the OWF Network Championship, The WoW Championship and one-half of the OWF Tag Team Championship. Personal Life Early Years / Current Years Both his early years and his current years are grouped together because that fits Draco- immature as the day is long. To talk about Draco being a baby is to talk about Draco now. Draco was born in Whitesboro, New York. He has been a pro wrestler for eight years. Professional Wrestling Career All Star Wrestling Draco was first acknowledged in this circle during his early time in ASW when he and Travisty teamed up to win the ASW Tag Team Titles a total of three times. Draco also won the ASW Canadian Title in 2003. Sin Wrestling In Sin Wrestling, Draco was well revered. He beat Gwenivere Jordan(Aphrodisia in her early days) for the SW World Championship on December 19th, 2004. He would regain the title a second time after beating his once tag team partner in Casanova, becoming the first to win the SW World Title twice. Outsider Wrestling Federation Draco joined the OWF early in 2007, making a statement from the get go. On February 19th, 2007 he won his first OWF Title in the OWF Network Championship from Overdose. Draco had higher expectations and a little more than a month later beat Plague(What a surprise.) for the OWF World Heavyweight Championship. Draco would lose the World Title to Spaz only two weeks later. Yes, you read that correctly, SPAZ. Draco would regain the World Title when he used his vampire sucking skills and polished off DK before getting a match with Jesse Williams after he went through eleven other competitors at Power Hour: Championship Bash. Dracp would only hold the belt for another month before dropping it to Angel, who then started his five month reign. Draco is looking to complete the Grand Slam in the OWF of winning every belt at Clash of Champions when he takes on Jesse Williams for all three of the belts, PDA, WoW and Universal Championships. He also faces Godsmack as he defends his OWF Network Title, and also in a Tag Team match defends the Tag Titles against both Jesse and Godsmack. Let's just say, Draco is going to get fu- messed up. Finishers and Accomplishments Finishers The Hellacious - Draco sets his opponent up on the top turnbuckle and makes him face the crowd he climbs up and then jumps up wrapping his legs around their head and locking them tight. He falls back spinning backwards and spikes his opponent's head into the mat and holds this position as he grabs the legs of his opponent for the pin When All Else Fails - Sharpshooter into a neck lock Outsider Wrestling Federation Accomplishments - Two Time OWF World Heavyweight Champion - Two Time OWF Network Champion (Current) - WoW Champion (Current) - Three Time OWF Tag Team Champion (2x with '''Angel (Current), 1x with Aphrodisia Jordan - OWF Feud of the Year Award Winner - Trent Steel v. Draco - (2007) All Star Wrestling Accomplishments - ASW Canadian Champion - Three Time ASW Tag Team Champion (3x with Travisty) Sin Wrestling Accomplishments - Two Time SW World Champion - SW Television Champion - SW Tag Team Champion - with Casanova - 2004 SW Tag Team of the Year Award with Casanova - 2005 SW Feud of the Year Award versus Chris Extreme NLW Wrestling Draco then left the OWF, vacating one half of the tag titles, and joined NLW, there he has became an enemy of Jack Sullivan, the owner of NLW Wrestling, He has yet to win a championship. Category:Wrestlers